


One More Year

by grainipiot



Series: Modern AU I'll die writing [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lot of fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, set a while back after the main series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: It's Yi's birthday, a rare occasion for them to celebrate and that year it was right at the good timing, a Sunday. The day couldn't have been complete without a nice lovemaking.Yisuo - Modern AU - One Shot
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Series: Modern AU I'll die writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	One More Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's one day late but here is the OS for Yi's birthday/release! This time it's set in Modern AU~  
> Enjoy!

Back home.

So far Yi had a really good time. Since he woke up that Sunday morning, everything had been great, obviously Yasuo made a big effort to make that day special. Yi’s birthday. Now it was around 4 in the afternoon so the day was far from finished, he could tell.

First some really nice morning sex – so glad this year his birthday fell on a Sunday, they could sleep in – followed by a birthday brunch. After that they simply left to go to one of museums of the city for the latest exhibition. A good pretext to end up in the gardens for a good walk. After that they headed back home and so here they were, peacefully settling down.

« Damn that was nice to go out. I can’t believe the temperatures are that high for the season, it’s insane. »

A complete joke because per his habit Yasuo had gone out without any kind of jacket, hoodie or anything against the cold. This time he was lucky the temperatures were quite soft, Yi couldn’t even make a fond remark since himself had to take off his coat at some point, it was that warm.

« And it’s not even March yet. I guess for once you were dressed appropriately. » It ended with a chuckle, of course he wasn’t blaming Yasuo for a long time habit.

« Wrong, I’m always dressed appropriately~ »

Needless to say they weren’t able to resist that kiss. Yasuo didn’t even wait for him to finish putting his docs that now they were kissing. What else could he do ? He responded eagerly to it while trying to continue his task. It didn’t even last long, merely a sweet exchange to punctuate their banter.

« Good… Perfect darling. »

Sometimes it slipped, sometimes it was fully meant, in any case Yi relished these cute words as it came.

« You are. Now tell me, what else do you have planned ? You let me think the afternoon wasn’t over… »

At least Yasuo let him go, giving him some space to truly relax and put away coat, shoes and everything else.

« Mmmh curious~ ? Of course, that’s why you asked, uhhhhh I have two suggestions for right now, you’ll choose what you prefer first. »

_Interesting_. Yi wondered about what it could be, surely one of them if not both involved sex, because they had done some outdoor activities, now they could relax at home. Plus it came from Yasuo, one the suggestions had to be sexy, this was the law.

« I’m all ears. »

Without thinking much he joined Yasuo on the couch, only now noticing that he hadn’t seen Lily yet and that she wasn’t in the living room. _Maybe she’s napping_. Another idea for them but not for too long, Yi preferred to avoid long naps when he had to get up early next morning.

Yasuo waited for him to sit by his side before he embraced him again, sort of sending them to topple on the couch. Of course he seized the occasion to kiss Yi again with a lot of enthusiasm. So telling of his state of mind, very excited.

« Tell me, I’d like to know… »

« Awww you’re far too cute, I can’t resist… Alright, first suggestions, since it’s past 4, let’s have more cake. I have a tiny surprise to go with that. » Short interruption, he kissed Yi’s cheek slowly, making himself at ease in his arms before he resumed : « Second suggestion, we make love… »

_Bingo_. Not that he was disappointed, on the opposite. It was a very safe option, one that Yi would always accept. Having more of the chocolate birthday cake was terribly tempting, they still had a lot saved for later because brunch was copious but it was for a reason, he wasn’t that hungry right now.

_Later, then. It will be really nice_.

« Well, I’m not really hungry at the moment so I think I’ll choose the second suggestion… »

He knew the effect it could have on Yasuo and like always it made him so cheerful like a puppy. Yi had his hand through the latter’s hair, far too pleased by that bright grin.

« Aye, very good choice sir ! Now I’ll see what I can do to make you hungry for something different… I’m all yours, whatever you wanna try, we’ll do ! »

The switch. Now Yasuo was in sexy mode, which meant he had his hands over Yi without any kind of shame. Already he tried to caress him a little under his different layers of fabric, hand slipped under his shirt. _Eager…_ What a beautiful distraction he could be. Sadly, it wasn’t helping Yi when he was supposed to think about what he wanted. Such a difficult question, all he wanted was Yasuo but that was too general. He had to come up with something exciting, something that they would both enjoy.

« My, what a wonderful gift… Please, is there anything you would like to try too ? I don’t have any idea what we could do, if possible something for you. »

« But it’s your birthday, darling, not mine. Mmmh let’s say, don’t you wanna have me bent over the kitchen table or in the shower ? Knowing you, maybe you’d like to play with me for a while until I’m just completely spent, begging you lowly… ? »

To stay composed right now got so difficult since Yasuo was really trying to turn him on, leaning closer to whisper his heated ideas. Yi couldn’t help but picture that, especially that last part. They both loved it, being able to take care of each other without any limits. He sighed, already feeling arousal ready to invade him.

« There, this sounds really good. Would you allow me to take care of you ? To pamper you a little ? »

« I’m your gift, we’ll have all the time you want to take care of me… »

One sudden thought and now Yi was left craving. I think he would enjoy this.

« I got an idea, something you’ll surely enjoy as it’s… a little rough. Will you let me ? »

« Oh~ ? Tell me more about it ? » So interested while he kept his slow ministrations over Yi’s body.

« It’s a bit difficult to explain like that, I think it would be better to guide you little by little. To put it briefly, I’d like to have sex while having you use the vibrator. Does it sound good to you… ? »

Usually Yasuo was the one needing a bit more action, not too violent but he liked when Yi played rough by his request. This time it wouldn’t be exactly rough but more like a firm approach. In any case he waited for the answer, a little worried.

_Yes… ?_

« Hell yeah, that sounds amazing ! Now please let’s go to your room, I can’t wait… »

Then all was good, the idea was accepted. Yi didn’t even have to get him to move, Yasuo clearly was quite turned on by the whole thing and so he pulled him to stand before leading him eagerly to his bedroom. Nothing so surprising, how many times had they ran from living room to bedroom as arousal built up ? However this time they had a surprise when they arrived.

« Ah yeah, she’s here. »

So Yi was right, Lily had found a spot to nap and that spot was his bed, not so well hidden under the blanket. Gently he came to her, moving the blanket off the way to pick her up while she was a bit sleepy.

« Sorry sorry my lady but you can’t stay here. I’m sure the cat tree will be at least as comfortable as here, I’ll even take your blanket. »

Said blanket was more a square of thick fabric she had claimed as hers, like so many things in this flat. True to his word Yi moved her to the living room while Yasuo shortly watched him do before getting their bed ready again.

As soon as he was back, Yi was insistently pulled to bed. At least he got to close the door behind him, now for nothing in this world he would want to move. Yasuo was back on his clingy mood, with a good amount of need that translated in this light groping. _Hey_.

« Enjoying yourself ? »

« Fuck yes… Alright, how do you wanna do that ? Maybe I should get the towel ? »

« Very good initiative, you can go fetch it. During that time I’ll get everything I need. »

With his typical excitement right before sex, Yasuo got up and ran to the bathroom, never losing time in trivial things when he could use it better.

« I’m back ! » Not even waiting, he sat back in bed while observing Yi’s move, busy in their drawers. He still got the idea to put away the blanket and get the towel instead. One less thing to think about.

« Good. Now please strip, it will saves us some precious time. »

Right in time he found the toy he was looking for, with its remote and lube. At the good timing to watch Yasuo clumsily strip and trip, flopping in bed with little grace because he had lost his balance. Yi laughed a little although he felt guilty for that. At least it didn’t look that serious because Yasuo joined his laugh too.

« Oh fuck, that will teach me. »

« I doubt it. Sit down, you won’t fall like this. »

Pants out of the way, boxers soon added to the pile, there wasn’t much left to cover Yasuo’s skin so Yi got more than a good eyeful of his boyfriend, lingering on that a bit longer than he should. Since he had all he needed, he came back to Yasuo in bed, just before he got caught in that loving embrace.

_Aww…_

For a time he thought it was really sweet until Yasuo got on his lap and by so made his erection known. Yi had a hard time staying quiet, pressing a light kiss to his cheek as way to calm everything a little.

« I love to see you like this, so hard just for me… » Feeling a little bold, he got his hand down until he could tease shortly Yasuo’s cock, stroking loosely.

Even better, it was answered by a soft moan : « Of course… Always ready for you, baby. Let’s start… ? »

« For that I’ll need to undress a little, I think you’ll want me to. Just a moment, please. »

It told a lot that Yasuo parted with barely more than a needy nod, gaze full of lust that Yi could feel over his body while he started to undress. It never left him, always present like that reminder at the back of his mind. Close to fluster. Nonetheless he tried to focus on why he was busy, not to get too distracted. Yi also noted how seriously the latter was respecting that, not once trying to hug him nor to let his hands wander when it wasn’t welcome. Surely it made some sense to hold back. However as soon as Yi was completely naked, Yasuo basically jumped on him until they were flat on the mattress, kissing each other breathless.

« Mmmnh… » Nothing else worked as well to describe that mood. Naturally he caressed Yasuo’s hair, untying it at the occasion. Then all was fine, he relaxed while they rocked against each other.

_Not forever, please_. He had a plan and he wanted to put it in action. Merely a light push against Yasuo’s chest and he seemed to get the message.

« Let’s move, dear. I still have to prepare you a little before we use the vibrator. Lie down on your front for me, please ? »

« A-Alright. »

Again the magic of arousal, guiding Yasuo’s moves. Within seconds he was lying down just like Yi had requested, offering such a nice view of his bare body. It reminded him so much of why he had asked that and so for a few seconds he grabbed Yasuo a little, kneading flesh gently for the pure pleasure of touch.

Only a whine answered the initiative, understandably Yasuo was getting impatient.

« Shhh, I’m getting to it. »

Time to get to work.

First came lube and Yi wasn’t cheap with how much he used. Once he deemed the amount sufficient, he took care not to startle Yasuo too much, though for the latter it might better be called teasing.

« Then do it, don’t make me wait… »

Already he had his hands balled into the towel, gripping in dear impatience until Yi truly started. As soon as he pushed inside, he felt Yasuo melt a little, moaning lowly.

« Two, baby… You know I can take it… »

_He sounds like he’s close._ Not so surprising but it might motivate Yi a little. To be sure, he slipped a hand under Yasuo to stroke his cock and indeed he reacted quite urgently after the first move.

« Ah ! Sorry… Didn’t mean to… »

« It’s all good, give me all you got… Come when you feel it’s time. »

This was his gift, a blushing Yasuo clinging to the towel like it would save him from early climax. He looked so dearly cute that Yi had to hold back a little. His own time would come later. As asked, he slipped a second finger inside and really got to work, pushing deep while doing his best to aim at Yasuo’s sweet spot. Like a game, with an endearing reaction as reward. _Beautiful…_ Stretching wasn’t really the goal of that time, the vibrator wasn’t that big but since he was to make Yasuo come, he could give it all. A third finger once he deemed it safe enough and as quick Yasuo writhed under his touch, muffling a part of that mess as he could.

« Fuckkkk… »

« Love, would you look at me, please ? »

« Yi… »

Yasuo looked perfect like this, having turned his red face so Yi could see him. He wished he could easily kiss him but right now pleasuring Yasuo felt like the first priority. So he offered his free hand for him to hold, a small offering gladly accepted.

« Are you close… ? I’d like you to come, please. You look so gorgeous right now. »

« That’s my line, baby… Oh fuck—Aight… I’m c-close… » His voice never had a rest, following these quick thrusts inside of him.

« Then come, you deserve it… Come for me, Yasuo… »

To be at that place and role instead felt nice, it was such a delight to make Yasuo react like this with gentle attention and thorough pleasure. A little more was needed, Yi complied until he was certain to make him come. All it took was another careful touch against Yasuo’s prostate then he felt him tense suddenly, cursing.

« Fuck ! I-I… Ahhh… »

By the sound of it, he was having a great time. Yi too, he was keeping up that nice pace until he deemed it enough. Then he pulled out, giving Yasuo some time to recover even though that wasn’t going to take long. Meanwhile he lied down too, facing him the best he could. It felt silly but he liked being able to see Yasuo come back from such bright peak. Under that affectionate urge, Yi stroked his face softly, keeping that moment intact.

« Hey, how was it… ? »

« Good… Just gimme a minute before the vibrator, I need a small break… » With that said he crawled back to Yi, taking him into a tight hug. « Mmh perfect… »

« Of course, you tell me when you feel ready. »

They stayed like this a bit longer than expected but Yi didn’t mind at all, it was quite adorable to have Yasuo clingy after orgasm. Still, after a few more minutes, the latter seemed to come back to life, groping Yi eagerly. _Ah, definitely back_. As if it wasn’t telling enough to feel Yasuo’s hand around his cock, providing early attention.

« I see you have recovered… Can we resume, please ? »

« Yeah baby, go go go… »

The sad part was to break their hug but it wouldn’t be so tragic. Yi sat up, getting more lube and the vibrator for next step. Once it was slicked enough he warned Yasuo.

« I’m putting it in, relax for me. »

« Alri—right… » Then a sigh, a bit shaken once Yi had indeed pushed the toy inside. « Fuck, that’s nice… Now what ? You’d like to ride me… ? »

Nice idea but it wasn’t Yi’s plan.

« Maybe another time, right now we’ll do something new. This will sound odd but please could you sit on the floor ? »

« Ohhhh alright. »

And now he got all of Yasuo’s attention. A challenge was never unwelcome and he loved basically everything Yi could suggest. It was strangely flustering to see Yasuo comply as quick, getting out of bed to sit down on the floor. _Oh god…_ Not the right time to have regrets, he still wanted to do this for Yasuo.

« Now what ? »

_Come on, stay calm_. It was nothing really kinky.

« Come closer, please. I think you’ll find out soon enough where I want you. » Meanwhile Yi sat by the edge of the bed, making a small gesture to the latter.

« Uhhhh oh, yeah. » So Yasuo came right there, having Yi spread his legs in one of his most basic reflexes when it came to their intimacy. This position had nothing new for him, after all that time. « Soooo you want me to go down on you while I have the vibrator ? »

At least it seemed to excite Yasuo, first because he was already half-hard and second because he got his hands back on Yi with his usual eagerness to please. This was one of his treats, he liked offering that kind of intimate attention.

« …Something of the sort, indeed. If you agree. »

« Damn yes I agree ! I’m not gonna miss an occasion to suck your cock, not when it’s so nicely asked… »

So eager that he leaned close before Yi could say anything, making him groan weakly when Yasuo started his passionate attention.

« S-Stop, one second. Please… » Yi resumed once it was clear Yasuo understood, pausing : « Just a few rules, a sort of challenge for you. First, don’t touch yourself, you must keep your hands on me. Second, try to last as much as possible because I won’t go easy on you… »

Having to say it aloud sounded so much worse but it turned out fine, answered by a very motivated nod from Yasuo.

« Alright, I’ll do my best ! Feel free to tease me as you like… »

As quick, Yasuo came back to his worship and by so, completely stopped Yi’s words before he could say it. Instead a loud moan came up, not that ready to feel that tight warmth around his cock. It was simply exquisite.

« Ah… Slow, Yasuo… »

Such enthusiasm couldn’t be matched. However Yi had a weapon at disposition, the remote left nearby in bed. Not wanting to have a pathetically early climax, he started his plan by turn on the vibrator. Immediately he felt Yasuo moan, because of course he was still providing his wet attention.

It turned out to be a very good idea. Yi had doubts about who would come first, himself had been waiting for some time but he knew Yasuo to react quite fast when he was teased intimately. Like a vibrator. Wanting to hear more, he pushed a few notches up and again he literally felt the latter tense, maybe moan although it ended up muffled.

The most interesting was to notice the early signs of impatience. Yasuo’s hands sometimes twitched, staying over Yi’s legs but the tension could be felt. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself, what he would have done otherwise. To see Yasuo resist the best he could was so exciting, more than Yi could have thought. He watched needily as he grew closer to the end, playing with the remote and by so with Yasuo’s pleasure. A few times he saw him tense and let go, move from where he sat as to put himself at ease but it was difficult with a toy down there.

« You’re doing so good… Just please take it easy, there is no rush… »

_Ahhh I sound bad…_ Not that bad but Yi disliked a little when it could be heard that he was offered strong pleasure, left so breathless and shaky. More than that, he got a hand through Yasuo’s hair because that was one of the few things learned, he liked it rough and especially some hair-pulling. However Yi preferred to ask, like always.

« Yasuo… ? Do you want me to… ? » He pulled gently, just to make him understand.

Surely that was serious business because Yasuo interrupted his attention, pulling off Yi’s cock to groan light before he answered.

« Fuck yeah, do it… »

By now there was so little control that allowed Yi to keep it all together. Looking at the latter wasn’t helping because Yasuo obviously had a great time, often making eye contact as he knew the effect it had on Yi. Beautifully obscene. Without any more words he resumed his attention, crudely licking at Yi’s cock before he went down on him once more.

« Ah… » Yet another gasp, getting close after each second.

Not enough to forget, though. Yi followed his own suggestion, pulling again Yasuo’s hair slowly. He wasn’t actively trying to be rough, just to give him one more reason to be turned out. Then it got more natural to do so, tensing and relaxing as the blowjob went. It got difficult to focus on everything, he still had the remote in his other hand but hadn’t changed the setting in a while. _Let’s do this…_ A little faster, as quick Yasuo reacted desperately. One time he even left his right hand fall to his crotch, loud urges that he had to resist.

« No, hands on me… Show me how good you are… »

« Ngh… » Barely a quiet hum, a pleading gaze and so Yasuo got his hand where it was meant to stay.

« Shhh, I know… Just hold on a little for me, please… ? You’re doing so good… »

The sweet talk always worked. To the point that Yasuo pulled off, resting his face against Yi’s knee while he panted heavily, so affected.

« Fuck… Baby, please… »

_Oh god…_ Sometimes Yi wished he could remain composed in every situation but hearing Yasuo beg gently like this was too much.

« Do you want me to take care of you now ? I don’t mind at all… »

Love came back even in discreet ways, like when he stopped holding Yasuo’s hair and cradled his face instead. There was some precome over his lips, shy red from his motivated attention and overall a really cute blush that reached his ears. Yasuo clung to him, maybe leaving his hand print over Yi’s skin but neither cared, he looked like he had a lot going on, like the vibrator still on a high setting. A few moans escaped.

« N-No, I’ll… I’ll do it, I’ll make you cum first… »

« Don’t push yourself too hard, you’re allowed to stop whenever you want… »

To be sure.

But stubbornness was one of Yasuo’s main qualities so in no time he was back at it, this time with a lot more dedication. He went down on Yi, redoubling his efforts until there was no way to hold back that sound of relief. Shame was gone, Yi didn’t care anymore as he even thrust eagerly into that sweet mouth. _He’s really trying…_ He watched as Yasuo focused entirely on him, taking him down his throat whenever he could.

« Shit… Don’t stop… Oh… »

His last clear thought was when he lowered and increased the setting of the remote, trying to get a reaction but he was the one about to come. One more time, one more attempt at deep-throating him then Yasuo succeeded.

« Ah— ! Unngh… » The last thing that went through before Yi abandoned the remote and shut himself up.

Not very dignified but at least it was done. Yi shivered a little once he was done coming down Yasuo’s throat. It always amazed him how easy he made it look. Back to his mind Yi let go of his hair, doing his best to soothe whatever roughness he had inflicted but it didn’t seem that Yasuo minded at all. After swallowing all he could, he parted and gave Yi such a dear look of need.

« W-Was it good… ? »

« Yes, perfect… Now go back in bed, it’s time for your reward. »

Actions instead of words, it indicated how aroused Yasuo was. Without anything else he came back in bed and sat on Yi’s lap, all in shaky moves and deep breaths as to stay a little calm.

Yi admired his patience, it had to be a lot to take without receiving anything. The following embrace wasn’t even questioned, he welcomed Yasuo in his arms just before they kissed. He put aside that lingering taste and focused instead on helping Yasuo, aching for his own release.

_The remote_. Once he got it, he waited for the end of the kiss, meeting Yasuo’s gaze to check a little. _Oh, he was about to cry._ So much need, so much hunger for relief and yet not once he had tried to touch himself, even now.

« Please… »

Time to do what he preferred, making Yasuo come. 

Swiftly Yi got the vibrator on the highest setting, certain this would have a strong effect. To properly finish him, he took a good hold of Yasuo’s dripping cock, stroking him hard and fast as everything came together for a  splendid end. 

What a nice show. Yi particularly enjoyed it when he saw Yasuo close his eyes suddenly, mouth falling open and yet not a sound came until after a few seconds for a loud cry. It turned incoherent quickly, a mix of a name and quick pleas. All in one he held Yi closer, curling up on his lap as he rode his climax against him.

«  Good boy… »

_So noisy…_ A pleasure to listen.

« Oh fuck… Oh Yi… » Then a whimper, at the limit of too much.

_Ah crap_ . He immediately stopped the vibrator before it could make Yasuo uncomfortable. While he was at it, Yi decided to simply take it out. 

« Love, can I take it out ? I think it will be best for you so you can relax afterward. »

That special time after climax always had the peaceful taste, back to holding each other with care. Yasuo kept resting against him, so spent while he recovered. Soon he would give a sign of life.

« Yes, do it… »

« Be strong… »

The faster, the better. Yi tried to be as cautious as possible but even with all this it earned him a tiny whimper from Yasuo once he got the vibrator out.

« It’s done, I’m proud of you. »

Now they could settle down again in bed. Yasuo seemed to have some energy back, he moved from Yi’s lap to fall back on the towel a little heavily.

« Daaaaaaaaamn… That was so hot… Come here baby ? »

Putting everything aside to be dealt with later, Yi joined him and lied down, feeling that cozy mood. Reflexes took over and once more they were cuddling happily, feeling a bit tired and sweaty but it would have to wait a few more minutes.

« I’m glad you liked it… That was a really nice gift, thank you love. »

« You tell me ! That was supposed to be for you but now I’m the one feeling all spoiled and love… Thanks Yi, I mean it, that was really sexy… »

It was good to hear, often Yi was scared that his ideas were too bad. At least this time he did find something up to Yasuo’s level and it turned out really enjoyable.

« My pleasure, really… You know I particularly enjoy taking care of you. Now, I’d like to have a nice shower, would you join me ? »

Merely to be polite, because there was practically no risks Yasuo would refuse that.

« Of course, never gonna miss that… But first I just wanna relax a little. »

« I agree, this can wait a—wait. »

He had both of them stay quiet, fearing he had heard something. And he was right. Something scratched at the bedroom door before a tiny meow echoed.

« Aw shit. »

« Indeed. Well, looks like we’ll have to move before she destroys the door. »

« Noooooo… »

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> For anyone not familiar with that AU, I got a (very) long series dedicated to their love story and that I am still working on~
> 
> For anything else, you can find me there:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
